


suits and ties

by amuk



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Butlers, Café, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Maids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: When the Shepherds decided on a café-style fundraiser, Inigo knew it was his moment to shine. He was handsome, charming, and no lady could resist a butler outfit. Unfortunately, he’d forgotten about Sully and Cynthia.
Relationships: Azur | Inigo & Cynthia, Cynthia & Soiree | Sully
Kudos: 9





	suits and ties

**Author's Note:**

> For the Live to Serve zine by Invincible Zines! I kept forgetting to post this piece. I think Cynthia and Sully would get along amazingly, their fans keep them well fed.

Examining his reflection in the mirror, Inigo ran a comb through his hair, brushing back any stray strands. There. Everything was set in place. Adjusting his bowtie one last time, he stepped back. In his black suit, he certainly looked like a perfect butler. Matched with his flawless skills, and the ladies would be swooning left, right, and center.

“Ready?” Cynthia asked, poking her head inside the change room.

Inigo resisted the urge to jump. He snapped his head toward her, growling, “This is the men’s change room!”

At least, he hoped it came off as a gruff growl. Judging by Cynthia’s snicker, it probably sounded more like a whine. Rolling her eyes, Cynthia sauntered in. “Yeah, and you’re the only guy left and you take _forever_ with your hair. You’d think Gerome would take longer with his masks, but even he got ready faster than you.”

“It takes time for perfection!” Inigo fumed, turning back to the mirror. He should have expected this, really. Cynthia had never known personal boundaries, why would she start now? “I can’t disappoint the ladies.”

“True.” Cynthia nodded sagely. “You might find someone who’ll go on a date with you.”

She meant well. He knew that. Inigo still wanted to fight her. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself down. Just because she was oblivious to his charms, it didn’t mean the others were. And just because he had failed up to this point, didn’t mean it was impossible. “ _Anyways_ , I’m ready now.”

“About time.” Cynthia interlaced her hands behind her head and followed him out. “We’re opening in like five minutes. You know, this is really strange.”

“What is?” Inigo asked, heading down the pathway toward the big pavilion they’d set up yesterday. Around him, the army tents were emptier than usual. No doubt, everyone was helping out with the big event.  
  


“Dressing up as maids and butlers to raise money.” Cynthia tapped her chin with a finger, frowning quizzically. “Bake sales are one thing, but is dressing up like this really gonna help?”

“You’ll see.” Inigo grinned. When the ladies started clamoring for his attention and the money started rolling in, she’d understand. Glancing at her, he raised a brow. “But what’s really strange is your outfit.”

“Huh?” Cynthia looked down, inspecting her black vest and white shirt. “This is what butler’s wear, right?”

“Yeah, _butlers_. I thought you wanted to dress like a maid?” Inigo asked, curious despite himself. She’d looked excited too the other day. “What happened to the dress Severa made you?”

“Oh that…” Cynthia laughed sheepishly, scratching her cheek. “I kinda…accidentally destroyed it.” At his questioning stare, she averted her gaze. “I stepped on the frills and tore a hole in the skirt.”

Ouch. Inigo winced. He could already imagine what Severa’s reaction must have been. “Well, the vest suits you.”

“You think?” Cynthia grinned, twirling around. “Sully found something that’d fit. We’re gonna match.” Spotting the pavilion, she raced on ahead. “Alright! Let’s make money!”

That sounded like something Anna would say. Inigo paused. Actually, wait, wasn’t it Anna who’d brought up this idea in the first place? A sinking feeling in his chest, Inigo made it up the final steps into the giant canvas tent. Inside, it looked like the interior of a café, almost identical to the one he tried to invite women to. In fact, almost too similar and they wouldn’t get into a lawsuit over this, would they?

Having found Sully, Cynthia was standing to the side with her, chatting up a storm. Just as she’d warned, Sully was also dressed in a tux; unlike Cynthia, she was wearing a jacket. There was something smart about the way she looked, about how she and Cynthia looked together, and Inigo adjusted his bowtie nervously.

“Alright, alright!” Anna rubbed her hands together as she flounced toward the back entrance. Just outside, Inigo could hear the quiet rumble of excited customers. “Everyone’s here! Get ready—I’ll send people to sections, depending on requests and space. It’s time to get rich—I mean, help the army out. Yes. That one.”

Without further warning, she skipped outside.

In retrospect, Inigo should have realized immediately how this’d go. He’d seen their fanclubs, the gifts both Cynthia and Sully received when they were apart. Together? Absolutely unstoppable. The second Anna started letting people in, a tidal wave of people flooded toward the two ladies’ station, crowding the tables in their area. When the tables started to get full, women started dragging chairs and other tables to that area.

“Wow!” Sully guffawed, taking in the crowd. “Didn’t think we’d have so much to do already! What did Anna say again?” She frowned for a moment, before remembering. Leaning forward, she took the hand of one customer and winked. “What’d you like to drink, princess?”

“You’re all here to see me?” Touched, Cynthia wrapped her arm around one lady, pressing their cheeks together with an boyish grin. “Aww, I’m so happy!”

It was too much, far too much. Ladies were swooning. The crowd grew wild.

Inigo stood in an empty corner, staring at where the tables in his area used to be. “Uh, Cynthia? Sully? Need any help?”


End file.
